Dramione: A series of one-shots
by 1402wisegirl
Summary: A series of Dramione Drabbles that come to my mind from happen-stace prompts that I read on tumblr. Now 4 up. Rated M for mild sexual themes and swear words.
1. Places

"So, you really wanna play this game?"

"Well Granger, its my only way to redemption with you, so, why not?" Draco said, dusting his hands on his trousers, warily settling down on the grass.

She turned towards him."I would say you've already been redeemed but you don't believe me. so let's starts then. okay, colours. if there was any colour that you would have to wear, everyday, for the rest of your life, which one would it be?"

"Grey."

"Like your eyes?"

He sighed lightly."No. Like my life."

"Oh." she cleared her throat awkwardly. "Next. if there was anything in your life that you wouldn't mind reliving again, what would it be?"

"The Yule ball."

"That's interesting. Why though?"

"Do you really have to know?"

"Well, we have to do this 'getting to know and forgive' thing somehow."

"Well, there was this certain individual who managed to light up the whole place."

"Don't tell me that it was Pansy Parkinson."

"No, Granger. it was _you."_

"Oh. _Oh."_

"You looked..uh..really good..that day."

She blushed. "Uh..thanks. okay, next. Uh…elements. water, air, fire, earth"

…..and the game went on and as the hours passed, the sun set to reveal the beautiful stars above them; yet they both were so immersed with each other they failed to notice it all…having eyes only for each other.

It was safe to say that Draco was getting more comfortable now. His jacket lay discarded beside him and his answers were getting more flirtatious.

"Okay, so, places." She turned to face him, her eyes as sparkling as the swirling stars above them. "If you could be anywhere on the planet right now, where would you go?"

"Ooh, that's a toughie." He feigned contemplation for a moment, instead focusing on the way the wet grass felt beneath his back. She smiled, waiting. "I'd say… hmm… in your bed."

Her laugh took him by surprise.

He just stared at her, not laughing. he could already see himself getting slapped for this if she realized….

"Wait. you…are serious."

He gulped nervously.

"Maybe? i mean, don't get me wrong Granger, you're beautiful and wonderful and brilliant and you're so intelligent its intimidating, and you're just this phenomenal human being that I couldn't help getting attr-"

She kissed him. And time stood still for the both of them.

when she pulled back, her eyes sparkled like the star-lit sky above them and her cheeks were flushed from the lack of air. And her hair was strewn all over the place. She'd never looked more beautiful.

then she smiled mischievously.

"I think i would like to visit your favorite place sometime soon. Preferably with you. Care to join me?"

She bit her lip in anticipation as he just stared at her, shocked.

"Uh…Draco?"

"Yes. Fuck Yes."

he quickly lifted her up and and slung her over his shoulder, her tinkling laughter sounding like music to his ears.

Well, the jacket lay forgotten till the following morning.

 **Dedicated to** delicate-cherry **just for being awesome! love you loads! mmmwwwaaahh!**


	2. Torture device?

"So..." he said, lightly bouncing on his heels (he looked so bloody adorable when he was excited), "you ready?"

She stood there, still in her bathrobe, her hair only half-done, wearing a bewildered expression on her face, "You're an hour early! how the hell do you expect me to be ready?!"

His bouncing stopped,"I'm sorry, Granger, i guess i just got a little...impatient."

She couldn't be mad at him, even if she tried. With a small smile she said, "Its okay Draco. I'm excited too, I just have to get ready for the nerves to really hit me. why don't you come on in?" she held the door open for him.

He offered a tentative smile and stepped in. Her house was beautiful. there were books lining up the walls, and the whole house looked more like a library. and also smelt like one. Along with her sweet honey-cinnamon scent which was driving him absolutely crazy.

"I'll be ready in a minute. You can explore the shelves if you want to." she hurried into her room.

He walked along the shelves, letting his fingers trail along the books' spine. there was a click on a door and hermione called out from the inside,"Draco could you just come in here please?"

 _go in there? where she could potentially be naked?!_

 _You idiot, why would she call you in if she were naked. and anyway this is a redemption/friendship date. there is nothing non-platonic about it._

Straightening his suit and holding onto the lapels tightly, he gingerly walked into her room.

She was standing there, in her gown, with the zip undone.

 _Oh Merlin. She's going to be the death of me._

"Could you zip me up please? I left my wand in the bathroom, and i can't get it in this dress or it'll get wet."

He gulped. "Sure." he slowly walked over to her, trying to stop his hands from shaking.

he slowly pulled the zipper up, his fingers lightly brushing the nape of her neck when he was finished.

She shivered lightly, then straightened up.

"Okay. I just need to fix my hair then we'll be done."

Now that hermione's naked back wasn't consuming his attention, he turned 'round to look at her room. everything was similar to his room, except for her dressing table. there were numerous devices on her table, with weird arms and ropes attached to them.

Hermione walked past him and sat down at the table, pulling out a weird device-thing and pushed some button on it. it whirred to life, making a lot of noise. his eyes widened comically at the commotion.

She giggled lightly, catching his expression in the mirror.

"You don't know what this is do you?"

"No, I don't actually use any muggle devices. the manor doesn't...allow...them."

She nodded understandingly. "This, Draco, is a hairdryer. it blows hot air on your hair to dry it."

"But why do you need it when you can simply use a charm?"

"Using the charm makes my hair become all frizzy and riotous. This is gentler and when I style my hair, i actually manage to keep it neat."

He nodded slowly and walked over to the table. staring at all the things in front of him, he picked up an eyelash curler from the mess, and then pressed the handles, gulping when he saw the ends close and open menancingly.

"And what's this? A torture device."  
" _That_ ," she said, taking the tool from him, "is for curling my eyelashes."

"But why would you need to curl them? they're perfect already." he asked genuinely.

She blushed prettily. "You think my eyelashes are perfect?"

He flushed a little and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

he cleared his throat nervously, "I said that all of you was perfect."

Her eyes widened slightly before she suddenly smiled widely at him through the mirror.

 _I could live seeing that smile everyday._

She finished doing her hair and stood up from the chair.

"Thank you."

and then she did something he wasn't expecting at all. she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

 _Did she just-_

"Draco? we're getting late. don't want to miss the reservation do we?" she sauntered out of her room, swaying her hips a little more than they usually did.

Grinning after her, he walked out too, feeling ready to take on this date, and anything that came after.

 **This is for 3 awesome people: olivieblake cause she's really awesome, and i wouldn't get the inspiration to write without her, delicate-cherry cause she's been nothing but supportive since the time I've started writing the protecting you prompt, always agreeing to beta it, and ofpoemsandprompts cause she's a new friend on tumblr, and this is a sort of Friendship hand extension gift?**


	3. Thankful

"Take your shirt off, I need to see your back."

"I always knew you secretly wanted to get me out of my clothes. This is…intimate." He shrugged the shirt aside, letting it fall into a crumpled heap.

A smirk tugged at his lips, deliberately.

he refused to wince as the warm cloth dabbed disinfectant over the wounds. "Should I take my trousers off too?"

she glared at him over her specs.

"I should just let you bleed out."

"But you won't."

"Unfortunately. This is probably the first time i am upset about my stupid moral compass."

"More like your idiotic gryffindor tendencies to save everyone and everything."

She dug the cloth in deeper, making him wince.

"Watch it, Granger."

"Watch it, Malfoy."

"Why did you do it though? Wouldn't it be easier? to just…leave me to die? hell, it would have been easier for you and for me. I wouldn't have to endure…this."

"Careful, Malfoy. Its starting to sound like you care."

"Right. like i would ever care about you."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I don't. You are just, my mission and that's what i was doing."

"Your mission was to stay beside me and help me, not take a fucking sectumsempra for me. god knows you've had enough of them already. you should be thankful, you know-"

"Yes, yes. all hail the great mighty Hermione granger. Protector of all things lost and broken, savior of the house elves and all creatures magical."

"I was going to say that you should be thankful that you got another chance. To redeem yourself."

"At what cost granger? My mother's life, theo' life, blaise's life, daphne's life, astoria's life-"

She winced, hearing her name.

 _He still loved her?_

 _but why did she care?_

 _she cared because she loved. And what a person she found. Draco-freaking-malfoy. Her bane since the time she met him. even when he was on her side, he ruined her._

 _But this time it was her fault._

 _she chose to love him, didn't she?_

 _She had to get this out of the way. the more time she stayed with this…feeling in her heart, the more it ate away at her._

"I'm thankful, Draco."

He stared at her, stunned.

"You…you what?"

"I'm thankful. that you got a second chance. that you chose to redeem yourself. I know that i should not be because it was at the cost of…so many people…but each time i think about it, the only thing i can feel is relief that you..you didn't…didn't…that you came. to us. to me."

he wore a blank expression on his face. Of course. she'd completely taken him by surprise hadn't she? she hadn't even considered that he would not-

He kissed her.

 _What? oh my god. He's kissing me._

he was grinning when he pulled back.

"I am not always thankful that i came back granger. but you, you make it better. you make me grateful."

"Does it still pain?"

"What?"

She pointed at his wound, "Your wound. does it pain now?"

He looked at her confused, "uh, yes..a little, i mean-"

"A little? good. at least you won't be pushing me away when i'm going to be snogging you."

"Come here, Granger."

There wasn't much talking after that. and his wound healed up pretty well. and for that, they were thankful.


	4. So it Goes

_**A smexy drabble inspired by the song So It Goes, by Taylor swift, in her newest album, "Reputation."**_

 _ **I do not own the lyrics or the characters used in this fic.**_

 _See you in the dark_ _  
_ _All eyes on you, my magician_

The first she'd seen him, two years after the dreadful war that destroyed them, she didn't know. Didn't know that one look of hers, would lead to this.

The lights were dim, and loud music blared through the pub. People were shouting, screaming, laughing...but...now that she thought about it, nothing seemed...real. Nothing, except for him.

 _All eyes on us_ _  
_ _You make everyone disappear, and_ _  
_ _Cut me into pieces_ _  
_ _Gold cage, hostage to my feelings_

One look at him, and the music, the cacophony of people faded away. It was just him, and her. His pale visage shone, and his icy grey eyes held her captive, as they regarded her, slowly, languidly.

If only she would have looked around: she would have seen everyone stare at them, transfixed at the beauty of _them._

 _Back against the wall_ _  
_ _Trippin', trip, trippin' when you're gone_

she was standing there, back against the wall, as his hands caged her within himself, and she couldn't begin to care, care for how she got here. Since that first look, she knew she was gone, lost, lost into his eyes, _into him._

He came closer to her, impossibly close, till they were pressed up against each other. Her breath caught as he lowered his face to her, their lips almost touching, and he whispered, "Your move, Granger."

He moved back, away from her, into the shadows till he disappeared. The cold air blew around her, jarring her out of her stupor.

She stumbled back in.

 _'Cause we break down a little_ _  
_ _And when you get me alone, it's so simple_ _  
_ _'Cause baby, I know what you know_ _  
_ _We can feel it_

The next time they meet, she's with a guy, on a date, trying to forget, to wipe out the feeling of _him,_ the feeling of him pressed up against her, the feeling of his voice, as it caressed her, smoothly, languidly, so carelessly that it didn't seem careless at all.

He's there too.

He's alone, and he's right there, in the corner of her eye. She wants to listen to this guy, this guy she's on a date one, but the only thing she can sense right now is _him_. Everytime he fidgets, moves, her breath catches.

She lasts 20 minutes. 20 minutes and she excuses herself, flustered beyond belief. The guy, the guy she's on a date on, nods, confused, as she apologizes over and over, just to excuse herself.

She can see him get up, rise up oh so smoothly from his chair, lightly brush off his robes as she escapes to the washroom.

She's wipes her face, dabs at it and fans herself, looking at the mirror. She's about to go back into the hall when somebody grabs her and pulls her into the broom closet.

He presses up against her and she knows. Her toes curl up when he brings his mouth close to her ear, "You can feel it too, can't you? That's why you're here. But you promised me, Granger. The next move would be yours."

"It will be." she gasps quietly.

"We'll see." he pulls out the clip holding her hair in place, letting it flow loose. "Come and get it, Granger."

Right before he goes, he presses something into her hand.

She only realizes after he's gone, after she stumbles back and apologizes to the guy, the guy she'd come on a date with, that _she couldn't do this_ , that it was his floo address.

 _And our pieces fall_ _  
_ _Right into place_ _  
_ _Get caught up in the moments_ _  
_ _Lipstick on your face_ _  
_ _You know I'm not a bad girl, but I_ _  
_ _Do bad things with you_

The moment she's there, he catches her, pulls her to him and she moves, gravitates to him. He's kissing her now, his hands down her sides, in her hair, _everywhere._ Her hands are everywhere too.

And when he moves against her the same way he does everything else he does: slowly, languidly. He touches her body, and he touches her soul.

"Aren't you being a bad girl, Granger?' he murmurs against her skin.

She kisses him hard, breathing into his lips, _into him,_ "I'm not a bad girl, but I'll do bad things with you."


End file.
